Yang Qi
|gender = Male |species = Human) God (Due to Cultivation Technique) |hair_color = White (Manhua) Black (Novel) |eye_color = Red (Manhua) |body = Body of the Sovereign Lord/fateless one |relatives = Yang Zhan (Foster Father) Qing Luo (Mother) Yang Susu (Foster Aunt) Yang Yunchong (Eldest Brother) Yang Hualong (Second Brother) |enemie(s) = Yun Hailan Song Haishan Crown Prince |allies = Liang Dong Hua Yinhu He Jili Li He Jun Tianchou |occupation(s) = Leader of the Sage Monarch Society Guest Elder of Grand-Wilds Mansion(Former) Ruler of the Sage Monarch Continent 18th Disciple of the Invincible Society |affiliation(s) = Yang Clan Demi-Immortal Institute (former) Sage Monarch Society Grand-Wilds Mansion Titan Emperor Collegium Invincible Society |cultivation_base = Thought-Demolishing |qi = Violent Qi |battle_prowess = Tempered God |novel = Chapter 1 |aliases = Qi'er 3rd Brother Elder Brother Qi Junior Brother Brother Yang Brother Yang Qi Little Bro Qi |manhua = Chapter 1}} Yang Qi is the main protagonist of the novel and manhua Sheng Wang. After throwing everything away for the woman he loves, Yang was betrayed by her, forcing him to restart his life and aspire to become as strong as he can. Appearance Yang Qi is a teenager of average size. He has white hair and deep red eyes. His attire in his debut consisted of a long white shirt buckled at the waist with a golden belt, a blue gem adorning said belt and blue trousers. A rain coat that covered his head and a pair of knuckle finger-less gloves. During the Yang Clan meeting, he switched to a white and red vest with a white high jacket draped on his shoulders with golden hems, a red belt tied around his waist and red trousers. He also wore white long gloves with red hems and white boots. Personality Yang Qi is a joyful and cheerful young man, honest and remorseless. He was madly in love with Yun Hai Lan and his personality was more goofy around her. However, after the betrayal, Qi was furious, crying his eyes out and blindly attacking superior individuals. He aspires to become the strongest under the heavens and takes his dreams very seriously. Background In his youth, Yang Qi always aspired to be the strongest under the heavens. He asked his father once what it takes to be the strongest under the heavens and the latter replied that it'd take for there to be no other man who can fight one on par. Several years later, Yang Qi met Yun Hai Lan and instantly fell in love with her. He trusted her very much and never doubted her, despite her odd request to him, he brings her the Latent Dragon Pill. He was gravely hurt and was even crying when she betrayed him and left along with the Latent Dragon Pill. History Yang Qi is initially seen escaping the royal guards who were chasing him after he stole the Latent Dragon Pill. He then arrived just outside Yanhaven where Hai Lan was waiting for him, commenting on her pretty back. He then hands the Latent Dragon Pill to her and tells her that they can run away now, but Hai Lan tells him that she tells him that she has things to do and that she cannot go with him, which surprises Qi. Frustrated, Yang Qi begins to tear up and tells her that he went through many dangers, and can no longer return to the capital, yelling why she can't go with him. Before Hai Lan could speak, Song Haishan appeared and tells him that Hai Lan is the princess of Yun Hai Cheng, that she cannot fall for a brat from the Yang Clan. He proceeds to tell him that she was merely using him which further increases Qi's anger, frustration and shock. He desperately asks Hai Lan to confirm that what he heard is not true. However, Hai Lan confirms the opposite. Qi tells her that he didn't expect her to be that type of person. He asks her to give him the Latent Dragon Pill but is interrupted by Hai Shan who tells him to either leave, or die. Yang Qi finally bursts, going into battle mode. He charges at Hai Shan and delivers a White Tiger Displaying Corps technique. However, Hai Shan was able to avoid it and brutally beat the young Yang, leaving him afterwards with Hai Lan. Yang Qi was conscious and hears the guards approaching which got him back on his feet, he moved a few steps away but was eventually found by the captain of the guards Luo Hun, who tied the boy around a tree as a sort of imprisonment. Yang Qi contemplated about what happened and while he was stuck at the tree, saying that he didn't live up to his promises. He then states that today, is his birthday hence he's already eighteen. Trivia *His surname Yang means poplar tree, while Qi can mean extraordinary, astonishing, wonderful, etc. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Yang Clan Category:Demi-Immortal Institute Category:Rich-Lush Continent